unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
Daviess County John Doe
|race = |location = Owensboro, Kentucky|found = January 7, 1990|span = |postmortem interval = 36 hours - 7 days|body condition = |age approximation = 25-40|height approximation = 5'- 5'7|weight approximation = 125-140 pounds|cause of death = |name = Daviess County John Doe }} Daviess County John Doe was an adult male found murdered in Kentucky in 1990. Case The victim's body was discovered in a wooded area by two rabbit hunters who called the police. The victim had been sexually assaulted and shot six times in the arm, chest, and head, resulting in his death. Prior to being shot, the victim was also beaten with a blunt instrument about the face and chest to the point of being facially unrecognizable; his facial features are described as having been "obliterated". The brutality of the crime suggested that it was premeditated and that the abuse and murder of the victim took place over a long period of time. At the time of discovery, his body lacked hands and feet, and several of his teeth were missing, complicating the identification process. A retouched postmortem photo of the victim shows significant damage to the entire middle portion of the face, including the mouth and the nose, and his killer may have also blacked one of his eyes. The body was not decomposed, suggesting the murder had taken place a matter of days prior. Based on the fact that his arms were tan compared to the rest of his body, the victim was hypothesized to be from outside of Owensboro, but it's believed that whoever killed him was probably a local. Semen was found on or in the victim's body, but attempts to use this evidence, if any, appear to have not yielded any viable leads. James Cable Police were investigating the possibility that a possible serial killer named James Cable and his accomplice, Philip Clopton, was responsible for this victim's death. Cable was active in Kentucky, and like this man, several of Cable's presumed victims had been raped and dismembered, and some had been beaten to death. It's worth noting that all of Cable's confirmed victims were female. Clopton was also deceased, having been killed in self-defense by a 15-year-old girl after she was raped and tortured by the pair. Despite this, investigators stated they would test DNA found on this victim's body to see if it belonged to Cable. The results of this testing, if it was ever conducted, are unknown. Misidentification In 2007, it was announced that the victim had been identified as Scott Michael Morris, who went missing from Indianapolis as a teenager in 1978. However, further DNA testing in 2010 stated that identification was mistaken and the body does not belong to Morris. Sources * }} * * The Messenger * 14 News * Daily News Category:Male Category:White Category:1990 discoveries Category:1990 deaths Category:1989 deaths Category:1960s births Category:1950s births Category:1940s births Category:People found in Kentucky Category:Young adults Category:Middle age Category:Traumatic injuries Category:Hands missing Category:Homicide by gunshot Category:Misidentified Category:Mutilated Category:Partial remains Category:Homicides Category:Tortured Category:Raped Category:Victims of serial killers Category:Discovered in wooded areas Category:Cases over 30 years old